Chances
by Ane R.R
Summary: Elizabeth pega-se lembrando do passado, de oportunidades. Sentimentos, culpa, saudade. Oportunidades e chances estão cada vez mais próximas.


I

O MATO ERA alto e macio. Era fim de tarde, ela pôde perceber, pelo alaranjado, azul e púrpura que misturavam-se e formavam o tom do crepúsculo no céu.

Caminhava lentamente, a mão escorregando nas pontas da grama alta; um sorriso doce nos lábios e serenidade em todo seu corpo.

Mais à frente havia um menino. Cabelos semicompridos, caindo sobre seus ombros e uma bandana atada à cabeça.

Ele cantava a cândida melodia de liberdade que ela aprendera... Ele cantava como um pirata. Não poderia cantar como outro; o sorriso que tinha estampado em seu rosto não era nada mais, nada menos que a confissão de seu coração fora da lei.

Era ele seu terno menino; a cara do pai — conquanto não fosse o _pai certo_. Não _William_... — em todos os sentidos; vestimentas, trejeitos e sentimentos. Era seu pequeno pirata.

Ao horizonte formou-se fumaça esverdeada. Um clarão verde, na verdade. E logo o imperial Holandês Voador surgia, imergindo das águas, transformando o outrora mar calmo em ondas quase devastadoras. Por sorte, estava longe da beira da praia.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior em um suspiro; sentimentos divididos àquela hora.

E aquele era apenas um dia normal; passara-se tanto tempo que ela mal lembrava-se bem sobre os dias, meses... Mal sabia sobre os anos!

Não sabia se ria, sorria ou simplesmente ficava sem expressão alguma. Não sabia o que fazer.

Não teve tempo de pensar o suficiente. William Turner estava à sua frente, sorridente.

Aproximaram-se. Beijaram-se.

E por fim, aquelas cenas — que poderiam ser tortuosas, de certo ponto de vista — eram apenas imagens criadas por sua imaginação. Por seus sonhos.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth deu um salto, arregalando os olhos e respirando sofregamente.<p>

_Apenas um sonho_, sussurrou para si.

_Apenas mais um maldito sonho_, continuou dizendo.

Ergueu-se lentamente de onde estava sentada — em cima de uma esteira de palha que fizera há alguns meses — e massageou as têmporas úmidas.

Estava muito frio e ela vestia apenas um vestido e as botas que William deixara quando foi embora — ou quando a abandonara.

Desde então, desde aquele pútrido dia em que concordara em entregar-se a William Turner, sua vida passou a ser o próprio inferno.

Dias e noites lamentáveis em uma ilha isolada de qualquer tipo de civilização; ela, bichos e frutas. Nem rum havia. Nem mesmo um barco. Nem mesmo espíritos que viessem atormentar-lhe — poderiam até mesmo ser miragens!

Tudo o que ela mais queria era ver-se livre daquele antro de solidão. Daquela nostalgia desgraçada.

Mas ela devia culpar a quem mesmo? A ela? A William? Quem era o real culpado?

Os dois quase tinham a mesma parcela de culpa — agora restava saber com quem ficava a maior parte. No entanto, ela sabia que era culpada também. Culpada por ter dado ouvidos a Will, por ter acredito em um futuro bonito e feliz ao seu lado. Culpada por não ter visto o quão incerto seria aquele futuro; sozinha, em uma ilha deserta, abandonada por todos; apenas o murmúrio do zéfiro frio durante o crepúsculo e nada para confortá-la.

Aliás, ela adoraria ter uma daquelas cobertas fofíssimas que Maria — sua empregada, quando Elizabeth ainda era criança — lhe fazia quando ainda vivia em Port Royal — e enquanto ainda tinha seus belos sonhos com piratas.

O pai preocupava-se o tempo todo com o duvidoso interesse de Elizabeth por piratas; as outras meninas, filhas dos outros nobres, sonhavam com príncipes ou até mesmo os outros meninos da cidade. Contudo, Elizabeth escondia-se abaixo dos cobertores, com um lampião, e lia aqueles livros — muitos até mesmo pertenciam à sua mãe — sobre piratas; muitos tratam-se de contos, mas todos a encantavam.

Eles eram livres; saqueavam, matavam, bebiam e eram _livres_. Faziam o que bem entendiam da vida, seguiam as próprias regras enquanto Elizabeth seguia as de Josefine, a mulher contratada para ensinar-lhe Etiqueta. Para ensinar-lhe como agir feito uma dama, como comer adequadamente, como usar um guardanapo e encher-lhe a paciência com livros maiores que a Bíblia sobre a cabeça; _ande com classe e elegância, Srta. Elizabeth; classe e elegância_ — oh, ela ainda podia ouvir a voz aguda, meio estridente e irritante de Josefine Delacroix em pequenos trechos de sua memória.

Pequeninos, porém, vívidos. E odiava ter que lembrá-los, assim, repentinamente.

E então lembrou-se do talvez péssimo dia em que conhecera William Turner.

O navio afundando-se; destroços no mar. Resultado de piratas, é claro, ela dizia para si enquanto observava os vários barris — de rum, pólvora ou o que quer que fosse — flutuando nas águas semiclaras do oceano. Ela esperava de tudo. Corpos mutilados — quiçá visse braços, pernas e alguns dedos sobre a água —; partes do navio; talheres — garfos, facas, colheres —; móveis; redes...

Contudo, não esperava ver _um menino_. Não um homem — ela realmente esperava por um _pirata_ —, mas... _um menino_. Frágil, talvez dócil, manso, calmo, quase morto. E então apontou para o mar. Avisou ao pai e ao Comodoro Norrington sobre o menino.

Homens se moveram, resgataram o corpo mole e leve do menino e colocaram-no em segurança no navio. Elizabeth aproximou-se, os olhos não tão inocentes para uma menina de onze ou doze anos observando-o.

E o menino disse-lhe o nome: _Will_.

E não que a vida de Elizabeth houvesse mudado naquele instante. Sentia algo diferente pelo garoto Will. As pessoas — algumas delas — encaravam como forte amizade — e afinal, elas estavam certas.

E cresceram boa parte da vida juntos. Tinham quase a mesma idade — tinham apenas um ano de diferença —, brincavam juntos e aprendiam coisas juntos. E Will sempre tratava-lhe como uma real dama; _posso convidar-lhe para um piquenique, Srta. Swann?_; e ela dizia-lhe: _chame-me de Elizabeth, Will_. E como resposta tinha: _Não posso, Srta. Swann. É inadequado_.

E aquilo a irritava profundamente. Não gostava de ser tratada como uma dama, ela realmente não gostava daquela ideia. Por isso muitas crianças fugiam de Elizabeth; diziam que _não eram da mesma classe social_ e dispersavam-se. E restava apenas Will, com seu jeito meio simpático e educado de ser. E então sua relação com o moço Turner tornou-se um pouco mais forte.

Ela lembrava-se de um novembro em que as temperaturas estavam amenas e podia passear frequentemente na praia. Já tinha quinze anos, quase dezesseis e conseguira um dia para fazer seu passeio sozinha — geralmente o Governador Swann enviava algum de seus aliados para vigiá-la.

E William a seguiu. Ela pediu para que fosse com ela.

Depois de caminharem um pouco, deram-se as mãos. Havia algo de surreal naquele momento, afinal, Elizabeth nunca esteve assim tão perto de um garoto, mesmo que Will fosse seu grande amigo desde que o havia conhecido. Mas... sim, era surreal.

Sentaram-se na areia da praia e fitaram o horizonte. Em um momento, Elizabeth inclinou-se, enquanto William a observava docemente. E então beijou-o, depositando sutilmente seus lábios nos dele. Um simples beijo. Fora seu primeiro beijo. E o de William também.

Contudo, pueril.

Ela esperava as borboletas no estômago que Serafinne, uma das empregadas — uma das mais legais — de sua casa, descrevera uma vez.

_Borboletas no estômago, Lizzie_, e então Serafinne sorria gentilmente. _Você sentirá as borboletas e então saberá que foi especial. Espero que não se engane. Mas sei que, se um dia se enganar, saberá ao sentir, realmente, essas borboletas que lhe falei. Elas são... incríveis, e a farão sentir os mais frios e, em controvérsia, os mais quentes e doces sentimentos que o mundo nos dá. Borboletas_, e Serafinne dava uma risadinha débil e engraçada, e Elizabeth ria junto dela.

Todavia, Elizabeth não sentira as borboletas ao beijar William, naquela tarde de novembro. E agora aquilo soava debilmente em seus ouvidos.

E algo relampejava em sua mente: Elizabeth _nunca_ sentira borboletas por William Turner.

Nem mesmo em outros beijos. Em outros olhares. Outras situações. _Nunca_.

Até mesmo poderia querer sentir. Pensava ser obrigada a presenciar as borboletas em seu estômago. Afinal... estava casada com William Turner.

Mas Elizabeth sabia que sentira aquilo apenas uma vez. Com apenas um homem.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao pensar em seu nome. Murmurou-o mudamente no ar, apenas movimentando a boca e sonhando em reencontrá-lo.

Lembrou-se de quando tinha quatorze anos e estava em um dos portos próximos a Port Royal. Já conhecia Will há dois anos, porém este não a acompanhava em sua viagem.

Na verdade, Elizabeth deveria estar em casa, com alguma das empregadas ensinando-lhe a tricotar. Porém, fizera de tudo para que o pai deixasse que o acompanhasse em sua viagem.

Quando atracaram, Elizabeth decidiu andar um pouco pelo porto. O pai não deixara, obviamente e, com a astúcia que sempre teve, conseguiu livrar-se dos braços de Dick Harrison, um dos corsários que protegiam-na.

E pôs-se a andar.

Enquanto observava o porto — as águas límpidas e calmas que batiam vagarosas e calmas nas pedras do píer; os pássaros no céu violáceo; as pessoas barganhando e pescando; coisas rotineiras de porto —, notou murmurinhos rápidos e ferozes a alguns metros de distância.

Não estavam tão longe dela, os murmurinhos, que tornavam-se gritos, berros e ameaças soltas a cada passo que dava, aproximando-se. Havia algo errado, ela sabia. Os guardas corriam de um lado para o outro, com suas armas e espadas.

Chegou ainda mais perto, desviando das pessoas à sua frente e dos obstáculos no chão, com passos ágeis e velozes. Viu o que causava tanta confusão.

Era um homem. Um homem completamente diferente de todos que já vira na vida.

Trejeitos estranhos ele tinha, de fato. Usava uma bandana vermelha, desbotada, colete, botas e várias coisas atadas à cintura. Os olhos eram negros e o sorriso quase perverso; no entanto, Elizabeth podia notar que naquele sorriso só podia haver sarcasmo ou sadismo — mas sadismo não se encaixava em perverso?

Quem se importava? Afinal, acima de tudo, encantou-se pelo homem. Ele era... um pirata!

Há anos procurava encontrar um. Apenas _ver_. Não precisava mais do que aquilo para que seu coração acelerasse e perdesse o compasso.

Era um _real_ pirata; inteligente, rápido, sagaz, hábil e astuto.

Ela era, talvez, a única naquele lugar que estivesse adorando presenciar a cena, mesmo que não entendesse nada, já que não sabia os acontecimentos anteriores. Mas de algo sabia: aquele homem daria um jeito de escapar, ileso e folgadamente.

Lá estava ela, trajando um de seus vestidos que o pai comprara em uma viagem a Londres, os olhos bruxuleando contra a luz do sol, marejados de fascinação.

_Fascinação_. E ainda mais fascinação quando ele passou ao seu lado, ofegante, parando um pouco de correr. Estava fora de alcance, pelo menos por dois ou três minutos.

O homem fitou-a, sorriu. Sussurrou algo como _eu não tenho muitos dedos para tantos anéis _e, tirando um anel grandioso do dedo anular — um grande anel, realmente; Elizabeth encantava-se com a esmeralda cravejada no ouro branco —, deu-o a ela. Sorriu outra vez — mais um dos sorrisos que ela presenciara; um sorriso completamente cafajeste — e continuou a correr.

Observou-o ir, e, em pouco tempo, perdeu-o de vista.

Então guardou o anel consigo. Quando chegou ao navio, procurou uma corrente. Colocou-o nela, usando-o como pingente.

E apenas Elizabeth sabia da existência daquele anel. Apenas ela o possuía.

Porém, nunca pensou que, anos mais tarde, aquele homem — aquele pirata — viesse a ser o homem que havia salvado sua vida, logo após desmaiar, por conta do ar que faltava em seus pulmões, caindo no mar, em Port Royal.

Se não fosse por ele...

Se não fosse por ele, muitas coisas não teriam mudado.

Sua vida, em particular. Se Jack Sparrow não houvesse surgido para resgatá-la do fundo do oceano, estaria morta. Ou quem sabe alguém tivesse chegado a tempo para salvá-la.

E, se o tivessem feito, o que teria acontecido a ela? Continuaria em Port Royal, vivendo sua vida de realeza. Quem sabe tivesse casado-se com Will, afinal. Quem sabe fosse aquilo destino — estar atada a ele eternamente. Viveria em Port Royal até seus últimos dias; cuidaria de seus filhos enquanto William trabalhava. Seria uma dama, repleta de regalias, para sempre.

Em contrapartida, seu pai não teria morrido. Nem James Norrington. Nem muitas pessoas, se Jack Sparrow nunca houvesse entrado em sua vida, mudando-a drasticamente em questão de segundos. Em questão de poucos minutos.

Porém, parar, pensando naquilo e nas hipóteses que a cercavam antes de conhecê-lo, faziam-na cogitar sobre o quanto Sparrow fora importante para ela. Ele, seu instinto de liberdade que enchia Elizabeth de esperanças. Felizmente encontrara um pirata; ele era o que os livros que lera na infância descreviam e um pouco mais. Havia algo além de _ser pirata_ em Jack que fazia Elizabeth perder o fôlego. Jack representava tudo o que sonhara na vida. E nunca devia culpá-lo pela morte de seu pai ou de outras pessoas — Jack Sparrow não era o real culpado.

_Pessoas morrem_, Elizabeth murmurou para si.

_E Jack não é o culpado_, então sorriu levemente.

Bem. Ela poderia culpá-lo até a morte... Mas seria injusto. Jack a salvara tantas vezes. Até mesmo mais que William. Jack importou-se com ela até o último instante em que se viram.

Como não pôde notar isso antes?

Como não pôde notar as borboletas? Elas estavam lá, o tempo todo. Não precisava tocá-lo, Elizabeth _as sentia apenas ao fitar Jack Sparrow_.

Acusava a si mesma estar errada ao ter aquela sensação estando próxima a Jack; a sensação de querê-lo ao seu lado para sempre. Sentia-se culpada por querer um homem praticamente inalcançável.

Uma vez Jack disse-lhe: _meu amor é o mar, doçura_, e ela guardara aquelas palavras até ouvi-lo pedi-la em casamento, no Pérola. Ela reclamava sobre o quanto estava pronta para se casar. E Jack pediu-a, de seu modo, mas o fez. E Elizabeth recusara.

Quiçá estivesse em uma situação melhor se o tivesse aceitado.

Então o desafiou a ser um bom homem.

E ele a desafiou a provar ser realmente pirata.

Provando coisas um para o outro.

E até aquele momento, Elizabeth envolvia-se em dúvidas terríveis. Ela realmente não sabia o que sentia verdadeiramente por Jack. A bússola apontava para vários pontos. Às vezes Elizabeth a abria com confiança e objetivo, e apontava para onde estaria o baú de Davy Jones; outras apenas apontava para... Jack. Quase todo vez que a abria, apontava para Jack. E ela pensava ser a única a ter notado.

Norrington o notara também. Manteve-se calado após seu comentário sobre como desejava que Elizabeth o olhasse do modo com que fazia com Jack. Após isso, continuou imerso nas próprias opiniões.

E Elizabeth ficava ainda mais confusa.

Chegaram à ilha. A bússola apontava novamente para Jack e, miraculosamente, quando pousou-a sobre a areia da praia, apontou para onde estava o baú. Jack ordenou que James começasse a cavar e logo estavam com ele em mãos.

Então ouviu a voz de William atrás de si e não pôde pensar em mais nada a não ser correr até ele, que envolveu-a e beijou-a, enquanto James e Jack olhavam desgostosamente.

E depois, uma série de acontecimentos; o ataque de Davy Jones — _Deus! Eles tinham canhões triplos!_ — e Jack fugira como um covarde. Elizabeth o odiava àquela hora. _Maldito pirata pusilânime_, murmurava para si enquanto encontravam um modo de acabar com a besta de Davy Jones — _Kraken_, e ela sentia arrepios apenas ao pensar naquele nome — e William teve uma ideia. Explodi-lo, não completamente, mas o bastante para terem algum tempo.

Prepararam os barris — pólvora e rum — em uma rede e Will foi erguido junto com ele. Ele disse-lhe para acertar, e ela disse que só o faria quando William estivesse a salvo.

Procurava uma maneira de fazê-lo sem machucar Will ou provocar sua morte quando sua perna foi serpenteada por um dos tentáculos do Kraken. Por sorte foi salva.

Porém, a arma que William dera-lhe para que atirasse nos barris foi jogada acima das escadas. Elizabeth correu até lá, a respiração ofegante e pânico em sua face. Quase pegou-a quando um pé surgiu e trancou-a ali. Elizabeth empurrou-o, mas ele continuava insistente, até que a pessoa abaixou-se. Era Jack. À sua frente. A feição mais séria estampada em sua face.

Jack apanhou a arma e Elizabeth enlaçou-lhe a perna; quase chorava. Não sabia descrever o _que raios sentia_, mas segurando-o tinha certeza de que estava mais segura.

Jack atirou. William caiu ao chão. Os barris explodiram. O Kraken os deixou por algum tempo.

Poucos sobreviveram. Will, Mr. Gibbs, Jack, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti e ela.

Jack ordenou que saíssem do navio. Ela o olhava, intrigada, enquanto Sparrow acariciava a madeira do Pérola, triste, porém, resoluto.

Pensamentos surgiram-lhe.

Jack estava lá, próximo ao mastro. E era ele quem trazia aquela fera para eles; Davy Jones deixara-lhe marcada a pele. O Kraken sentia o cheiro de Jack assim como ela podia sentir a maresia do mar.

Aproximando-se de Jack, disse-lhe que ele poderia ser um bom homem. O plano que havia formado em sua cabeça era simples — trancá-lo-ia ao mastro e deixá-lo-ia no Pérola, para que afundasse junto ao Kraken e para que pudesse salvar o restante da tripulação —, mas tudo no que pode pensar era no quanto Jack a deixava fora de si quando a olhava daquela maneira, com uma certa ponta de tristeza, culpa e doçura nos olhos e na voz. Os lábios dele curvavam-se em um sorriso sem graça e o magnetismo àquela altura agiu por si mesmo.

Aproximou-se mais e colou seus lábios nos dele. Ela sentiu a mãe de Jack em sua cintura e segurou-o no rosto, aprofundando o beijo com a língua e sentindo as borboletas de Serafinne — enfim lá estavam elas, voando descontroladamente em seu estômago, fazendo-a sentir-se a mulher mais desejada e feliz do mundo... naquele momento. A respiração tornava-se dificultosa à medida em que sentia a língua de Jack.

Como em um raio, lembrou-se do plano.

Deslizou a mão pelo braço de Jack e recostou-o ao mastro. Viu os grilhões e pegou-os. Percebeu o quanto Jack estava entregue a ela e usou aquilo para trancá-lo. Afastou-se, forçando uma de suas feições mais sérias e ordinárias e viu a expressão dele — parecia desapontado.

E, aquele desapontamento — que em primeiro momento deixara-a sentindo-se a pessoa mais horrível do mundo — repentinamente tornou-se em um sorriso perverso.

Explicou-lhe o plano. Quase beijou-o novamente — ela o desejava fortemente, mas conteve-se. _Tinha de se conter_... — e então ouviu-o dizer-lhe: _Pirata_.

Deixou-o no navio.

Viu o Pérola afundar-se ao longe, o coração batendo em um ritmo incomum; ela _queria morrer_. Sentia-se péssima e controlava as lágrimas enquanto William a olhava de maneira desgostosa.

Foram até Tia Dalma.

E lá pôs-se a chorar, de uma maneira não escandalosa; ela não podia chorar loucamente. Tinha de se controlar.

Foi feito então outro plano. Resgatar Jack.

Uma série de acontecimentos após aquilo. Cingapura. O Fim do Mundo — _ela queria muito tê-lo abraçado e beijado outra vez. Ela queria muito ter sido recompensada com um olhar dele... Conquanto estivesse ele olhando-a incrédulo. Olhando-a de maneira cruel e magoada..._ —; Will acusando-a de _amar_ Jack — ou fora ela que confessara aquilo? Não ouvira palavra alguma sair da boca de Will, mas sabia o que ele queria dizer... _Então havia admitido?_ —; lutas. Jack dizendo que nunca a perdoaria. A Corte. Rei Pirata. Um casamento que de fato _não era_ um casamento — afinal, não era Hector o capitão do Pérola; _era Jack!_ — Will sendo morto por Davy Jones. Jack matando Davy Jones — _e tornando Will o novo capitão do Holandês_ —. Despedidas. Dor. Angústia. Confusão de pensamentos.

E enfim via-se abandonada naquela maldita ilha. Ela, seus pensamentos e nada mais. Agora não havia nem mesmo o vento para soprar-lhe os cabelos.

E, definitivamente, sentia a falta de Jack.

Sentia _demais_.


End file.
